Kamon
Kamon (カモン, Kamon) is a major fictional character and deuteragonist from the Pokémon series. He is the primary rival of Jimmy, Marina, Lyra and/or Ash Ketchum, prior to their final battle in the Johto League. As a child, he was kidnapped and raised by the evil Masked Man, where he met and became close with Suzi. Together they escaped, and Silver went to Johto. His connection with Team Rocket was finally revealed, he is the son of Giovanni, and was long speculated as such due to the reference made toward Giovanni's red-haired child. "I don't know what my father or his sister intends to do about Team Rocket or about me, but... whatever happens from here on, my heart is already set. I'm going to live on without running away from the fact that Giovanni's my father, nor the Queen Boss' my aunt... I won't let my family commit another crime...and for all the wrongdoings that they're responsible for... I will share the burden with them. I'll keep going and work hard to atone for their crimes..." :—Kamon. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Lucien Dodge (English), Ryōta Ōsaka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance The Young Days In Present Time Silver is a tall, slender young man with crimson red-hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. He wears a high-collared navy coat with a red trim, dark violet pants, a black belt around his waist, and navy shoes with red trim that match the colours of his coat. Possible Future * Hair Color: Dark crimson red * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Gray * Age: Not Known * Birthday: December 24 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known * Hometown: Viridian City Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Giovanni (Father) * Queen Boss (Aunt) * Madame Boss (Grandmother) Neutral Rivals * Jimmy * Marina * Vincent * Lyra * Ash Ketchum Enemies * Masked Man * Team Rocket ** Attila ** Hun ** Professor Sebastian Pokémon On hand * Nidoking (♂) * Sneasel → Weavile (♂) * Gyarados * Horsea → Seadra → Kingdra (♀) * Murkrow → Honchkrow (♂) * Ursaring In training This section is for the Pokémon that Kamon still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Kamon's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Kamon formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Kamon traded away. * Poliwag → Poliwhirl → Politoed With Professor Elm This section shows the Pokémon that Kamon keeps at Professor Elm's laboratory. * Gastly → Haunter → Gengar (♂) * Zubat → Golbat → Crobat (♂) * Magnemite → Magneton → Magnezone & Abra → Kadabra → Alakazam (♂) Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Kamon had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Kamon temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. * Snubbull → Granbull (♂) * Pupitar → Tyranitar (♂) * Rhydon → Rhyperior (♂) Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Badges obtained Pokémon League Kamon has competed in the following Pokémon League competitions: Pokémon competitions History Past Synopsis Kanto Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Kamon Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Males